The continuous or on-demand measuring of one or two analytes using an implantable biosensor platform is described in the literature. As is known, amperometric electrochemical sensing is one of the methods used in the detection of the analyte, including glucose and lactose. Field-effect transistor based and optical sensors are also employed.
Referring to FIG. 1, a multi-sensor circuit in accordance with the prior art is shown, where, although it has the ability to select one of many working electrodes or sensors, the multi-sensor circuit does not include a check potentiostat, check solar cell power methodology, and sensor calibration protocols. Accordingly, the multi-sensor circuit of the prior art is not able to check power, does not have potentiostat verification ability and does not provide an efficient design methodology which uses finite state machine and DSP based architectures. Additionally, reference is also made to published European Patent EP 1 680 676 B1 which describes a transcutaneous multi-analyte sensing system. However, this system is not fully implantable and does not have the means to wirelessly select a desired sensor, or wirelessly verify the powering and sensor calibration functions. Additionally, in the European design, the subject must be connected to an electronic interface at all times to obtain sensor readings with wires exiting the skin.